naruto_rp_last_shinobi_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Teien Senju
Teien Senju (庭園,千手一族)is a descendant of the Senju clan and one of Konohagakure's Kunoichi before the war against the empire, famed for the mighty power of the wood release and the four tails jinchuriki. She takes on the mantle of Allied Shinobi Force Commander. Background Teien is a kunoichi from the famed Senju clan who grew up in the last days of the free Konoha era, after graduating academy she was assigned a Konoha task force which was designed to help develop her wood release kekkei genkai, the her anbu career followed shortly behind. By the time she became a jonin the empire took over Konoha and forced her along with another hand full of shinobi to form the shinobi alliance the ultimate rebellion against the empire. Because of the increasing need for power the shinobi alliance decided to focus their efforts on recovering tailed beast, while the empire managed to get rid of several Teien captured and sealed the four tails inside herself. Personality Teien is generally light-hearted and gregarious, making jokes at his own expense and giving a mirthful laugh about it afterwards. Despite being seen as an eccentric troublemaker in her youth, Teien proves to be an exemplary and competent Shinobi. She established a vast information network across the countries and in battle demonstrated the ability to both recognize and analyse threats and danger on short notice. Teien is also capable of coming up with quick gambits and new strategies in the middle of battle based on her keen observations. Teien is a giant pervert and lover of dirty jokes that she will drop at any notice. Despite not being able to reside in the village any longer Teien has a deep love for Konoha with her main goal as member of the alliance is to liberate the country from the empire that now rules it. Her determination is what mainly lead to her appointment as the allied shinobi force commander. She plans to one day become the offical hokage of a rebuilt Konoha. Appearance Abilities Physical and Chakra Prowess Teien was highly skilled in chakra control displayed in her ability to build up chakra in her fists and release it on contact with a target, causing severe damage(chakra enhanced strength. Aside from her chakra enhanced strength she is naturally very strong, enough to lift up a perfect susanoo sword or break a susanoo rib cage with one strike. Her reserves of chakra was remarkably strong, and so dense that it could visibly affect his surroundings when released. The tailed beast chakra inside her when utilized likens her chakra to a level above Naruto in his prime. Although she primarily used ninjutsu, Teien is incredibly skilled in taijutsu and kenjutsu. Ninjutsu As a Senju, Teien like her predecessors is skilled in a variety of ninjutsu forms, including the Summoning Technique and barrier ninjutsu. She was skilled with a sword, enough to clash with samurai of the land of iron on multiple occasions. Since childhood, Teien is an adept sensor. Simply by focusing her ability, she could accurately detect the presence and location of targets in the surrounding area or countries away. By looking at a person she could identify a target's ancestry from their chakra signature, and even pinpoint a target's exact location while blinded. Nature Transformation Teien possesses two elemental kekkei genkai with the first like her tailed beast, Teien is able to use the Lava Release kekkei genkai, allowing her to simultaneously use fire and earth-based chakra to create a variety of lava ninjutsu that can melt almost anything. The second kekkei genkai, Wood Release, a combination of earth and water-nature chakra, creating wood and plants from the ground or her very being of various sizes that she manipulated to an extent comparable to Hashirama. She had a natural affinity for Fire Release, being able to produce massive torrents of flames to destroy entire forest area, launch a volley of fireballs, or create ash to cover an area. Using her water release Teien can create vast quantities of water without a present water source enabling her to use high-level water release techniques at any given time. While rarely used Teien has great prowess with Earth Release. She can use a variety of earth techniques including one that manipulates gravity, allowing her to increase or decrease an object's weight through physical contact. Tailed Beast Transformation As the jinchūriki of Son Goku, Teien had access to a massive chakra reserve, which was at least a hundredfold greater than the average shinobi and increased her already massive chakra. Teien unfortunately has not mastered her tailed beast power yet having to force the beast cooperation. Teien is currently able to use Version 1 and Version 2 while manifesting a maximum of three tails while in either form. Status Trivia * Teien inspired to be Hokage since her academy days * Her favorite hobbies are: Fishing, Training, Swimming, and Bonsai * She is the second female shinobi in history to possess wood release * She is the first female jinchuriki of son goku * She spent only two years in the Land of Fire while the empire was in control Reference Credit goes to Zexon for character art Category:Characters